User talk:173.206.25.76
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ologypedia. Thanks for your edit to the Gilgamesh page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wyvern Rex. (Talk) 03:06, January 22, 2011 Possibly the very first Pogency by the Belail, Gilgamsh is an ancient protagonist in the Epic of Gilgamesh but alas in reality he was a vampire, and most of the details in the story were exaggerated greatly to his propaganda so nobody would expect he was infact a Vampire. In the Epic he was the "Son" of Lugalbanda, and the "Father" of Urlugal, this could infact phony, and Gilgamesh was a vampire and therefore unable to mate, however it is possible that his turning was after his son's birth, or that his son is simply his pogency. and that Lugalbanda was either his turner (Possibly the original Belail) or his real father who never new of Gilgamesh's turning. Of course it is always possible that the Author of Vampieology mistook Gilgamesh for a vampire and he was not. Gilgamesh's destroyed date was never given but not to fear as he lived over three thousands of years ago it is safe to assume that a protector eventually got to him, possibly during his "Death." In the Epic of GIlgamesh, it was stated that he was afraid of dying after his friend, Enkidu, died. So it is possible that Gilgamesh chose his own turning. In the Epic Gilgamesh sought out the Immortal Flood Hero, Utnapishtim, who was possibly the Belail, or Belail's Progency. Contents hide 1 The Epic 2 Vampire? 2.1 True: 2.2 False: 2.3 Neutral 3 References: The EpicEditThe Epic of Gilgamesh is an ancient story of how Gilgamesh wanted not to die, and sought immortality, and possibly turned into a vampire, which is ironicly the opposite of what he wanted. The Epic is many tablets long that were lost long ago, and only twelve have bee found and some have theorized that lost parts of the epic still exist, hidden. Vampire?EditTrue:Edit ■The Fact that he was called two-thirds god and one third man is a reference. ■Enkidu stated that Gilgamesh had superior strenghth directing that he is a vampire sense they are super-strong. ■Humbaba was discribed as an ogre-guardian and called Enkidu a traitor and vowed to decapacitate Gilgamesh. If Humbaba was a werewolf, who hate vampires and vise-versa, than it can be assumed that Gilgames was vampire tryng to be slain by a werewolf. ■Like later vampires GIlgamesh was abusive at times to his people. ■Ishtar "Raising the dead, who out number the living, and will devour them," could be a reference to the fact that vampires suck blood and to gilgamesh who was a vampire, this also points to Ishtar being a vampire. ■Siduri thinking Gilgamesh to be a murdurer might suggest that she new a vampire when she saw it. ■The Epic doesn't detail how Gilgamesh died, however some parts of the epic are missing so it is possible that he does die and is simply lost in a piece of the tablets yet to be found. False:Edit ■Enkidu bein covered in hair could meen that he was a werewolf and thus was Gilgames's friend it can be argued that he wasn't a vampire but sense Belail go mad from their human compation﻿ this could be a possible Turning.relationship, that they were trying to help Gilgamesh cure himself like the Slayer. ■The Bull of Heaven who was sent to kill Gilgamesh and Enkidu, could be a vapire who wanted to kill a Werewolf and Gilgamesh got in the way pointing to him being a protector atleast before a poss NeutralEdit ■A Crack in the earh where Enkidu's ghost comes out could be that werewolves have a spirit left behind for Unfinished business, but could be either a vampire bringing back a ghoul, however this is unlikely used for werewolves and in the story Enkidu died a while before his ghost came back. References:Edit1) The Epic of Gilgamesh, tablets one to twelve. 2) Vampireology, the True History of the Fallen. This article does not appear to have a great deal of sources. Gilgamesh is referenced as a Belial, but almost all the rest seems speculative. I intend to mention that he built Uruk and other information from Vampireology.--Wyvern Rex. 18:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC)